natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Takashi Natsume
Natsume Takashi (Takashi Natsume in English way of writing names) is the protagonist of the series along with is self-proclaimed body guard, Madara . Like his grandmother, he has the ability to see spirits. He is voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya. Appearance Natsume has dusty blonde hair (silver in the manga), light brown eyes, and usually wears a soft smile (noted by several to occasionally be fake). He is currently 167 cm in height. He is often mistaken as his grandmother, Reiko, which makes him a target of many youkai. He is considered to be beautiful by many and has multiple fangirls in his school. He is, however, oblivious to his appearance and his admirers, much to Kitamoto and Nishimura's disbelief. 745778.jpg 813779.jpg Personality Natsume, unlike his grandmother, Natsume Reiko, is kind towards both humans and youkai, to the point that he can be easily fooled. Prior to the beginning of the series, he was originally reserved and soft-spoken because of his troubled past, and harbored a grudge against both humans in youkai. Thanks to the kindnes of the Fujiwaras, Kitamoto Atsushi, Nishimura Satoru, and his friendship with Madara, he slowly opens up to both humans and youkai. He does, however, occasionally suffer a slight trauma about his past, often in a dream or when he sees humans (usually exorcists) acting despicable. One of his dreams as a child was to grow up and live independantly, away from everyone else. Natsume does not reveal his ability of seeing youkai to the Fujiwara couple, or his friends, Kitamoto Atsushi and Nishimura Satoru, because he is worried that they would stop acting normal around him and worry about him. He also tries to hide what he sees from Tanuma Kaname because he is worried that he may drag Tanuma into his problems. The author describes him as "a person who is trying to be kind". Though he has seen youkai all his life he has little tolorance for their antics. When angered he often lashes out in a punch or a kick of resistance, which has enough spiritual energy in it to knock even the highest level of youkai out in a second. However, his fighting abilities only extend to youkai; his punches, as noted by Madara, do not work on humans. Natsume is very agile and good at climbing trees because he was always running away from youkai. However, he has a short stamina (constantly mentioned by Nishimura) and is very susceptible to heat. History Natsume was cursed by the ability to see youkai ever since he was very little, thus making him look and act strange. He would turn pale at the sight of them, making him a target of bullies and youkai. He didn't have many friends due to his ability. His parents died because of a car accident and was moved from relative to relative. The kind-hearted Fujiwara couple then finally took him in and treated him as part of their family. Relationships Fujiwara Couple Because they took him in their home with kindness, Natsume makes sure that they don't know about his abilities to speak with youkai since he wishes not to trouble them. He wonders if he would be able to repay their kindness. Although he is not their own child, they treat Natsume as if he was their own. Natsume hopes to pay them back for their kindess one day. Nyanko-sensei/Madara Nyanko-sensei, though his is supposed to be Natsume's 'guard', it's pretty much in name only; often he blatantly ignores when Natsume is in danger and instead drinks sake or chases around with insects. He even tries to eat Natsume several times during the beginning of the series. Nyanko-sensei claims that he will only stick with Natsume until he dies so that he would get the Book of Friends. However, there are occasional times when he would forget that promise, such as the time where he said it was a pity that Natsume had not drank any mermaid's blood after meeting one, and Natsume laughs and says "but then you'd never get the Book of Friends, would you?" which causes Nyanko-sensei to lapse into silence. He also becomes furious when others, especially Matoba, tries to harm Natsume. Though they argue alot, their relationship is similar to that of a grouchy but over-protective uncle and an exasperated but loving nephew. Tanuma Kaname He is one of Natsume's schoolmates and friends. Tanuma also has the ability to see youkai, but on a much weaker level, only being able to sense their prescence or see their shadows. He can also hear them on very few occasions. Natsume is very protective of Tanuma because he knows that, likewise, Tanuma is protective of Natsume. Natsume knows that Tanuma will help him no matter what the cost, and that scares him because he does not want Tanuma to recklessly protect him and get hurt. Natsume is reluctant to share his vivid experiences with youkai as well, because he knows that Tanuma cannot relate and will feel guilty about not relating. In the episode The Gap Between Humans and Youkai , Tanuma confesses that he's scared of being useless and losing Natsume's friendship in consequence. He knows that Natsume is keeping secrets out of kindness, but he doesn't want a wall between them because of it. Natsume promises to tell him more from then on, strengthening their friendship. Taki Tooru Another of Natsume's friends and classmates who know his secret. Taki is the descendent of an onmyoji and has the ability to inscribe magic circles to see youkai. Other than that, she is an ordinary, energetic girl who loves cute things (though her range of 'cute' extends to Nyanko-sensei as well). Like Tanuma, she tries to help Natsume any way she can, but she is often prevented because Natsume does not want her to be involved with his problems. Natsume's friend, Nishimura, has a crush on Taki, though most of her attention is devoted to Natsume. Kitamoto Atsushi and Nishimura Satoru Natsume's two best friends who were the first to call out to him. They are very close to the point where Natsume sometimes tells them about his troubled childhood or has meaningless squabbles with them, and they are both understanding and tolerant of his occasionally strange behavior (which usually includes youkai). When Natsume hurts himself by accident (again, usually involving youkai), they lecture him sternly and claim that he can tell them anything. Natsume does not mention his ability to see youkai because, like with the Fujiwara couple, he is scared that they will no longer treat him normally. Natori Shuuichi Natori originally took interest in Natsume's strong power (which he hints is even stronger than his own) and wanted Natsume to be his apprentice in exorcism. Natsume refused because the way they see youkai is different; Natori sees youkai as both tools and dangerous, while Natsume treats them with kindness. However, their relationship gradually becomes very brotherly, to the point where Natori asks Natsume to go to a hot spring with him on a vacation. Natori also offers to give Natsume a place to stay if he "ever gets tired of telling lies", meaning lying to the Fujiwara couple about his ability. Natori calls Natsume his one friend who is able to see the same scenery. Sasada Jun (anime only) While the two are not particularly close, Sasada suspects Natsume of being able to see youkai because she herself met one and wanted to meet it again. Sasada had observed Natsume and noted his quirky behavior, thus drawing out the conclusion that Natsume could see things no one else could see. She is similar to Natsume as to having to close relatives: her mother died and her father remarried, then her father died and her stepmother also remarried. In the manga, Sasada moves away and is never seen again. In the anime, she stays as one of Natsume's class representatives and it is often implied that she has a crush on him. Powers & Abilities Returning Names Natsume returns the name inscribed in the Book of Friends by first picturing the ayakashi in his mind. The book flips to the page on which the name is written and Natsume takes the page and places it in his mouth and exhales. Natsume is only able to do this because he is Reiko's blood relative. The cost of releasing the name, however, is that Natsume will drain a lot of energy in the process. Dream/Memory Reader If an ayakashi becomes emotionally unstable, in the same space as a sleeping Natsume its dreams may flow into Natsume's. On the other hand, most of the ayakashi let Natsume see their memories so that he can understand their situation better. Natsume can also see their memories when he releases a youkai's name. When Natsume is completely frustrated over a problem and falls asleep in class, he actually sleep-draws in his notebook about whatever is bothering him at the time. One example of this sleep-drawing was when he was being chased by a shadow he called "Merry," he started drawing it in his sleep, making his friends wonder if he was in love with a foreigner. Spiritual Power/Fighting Ability Due to being a direct grandson of Reiko, he has strong spirtual power, as is shown when he punches Nyanko-sensei and other youkai. His incredibly strong ability in spiritual magic and strength causes him to smell "yummy" to man-eating youkai, as Madara puts it. He does not use this power for any other use than returning names, even though he hits and hurts youkai with some of his power. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male